This invention relates to a woodworking table saw machine. In its more specific aspect, this invention relates to a woodworking table saw machine utilizing a horizontally disposed rip fence for guiding the workpiece through the saw blade.
For general woodworking purposes, a table saw, having a rotary saw blade or an endless saw blade, is useful in the woodworking shop. A work-retainer fence having a planar facing disposed perpendicular to the table which is parallel to and adjustably spaced from the saw blade, is used to guide the work piece. However, a known and common problem related to smaller table saws, often referred to in the trade as contractor saws because of their portability, is that when sawing (i.e. ripping) long pieces of wood, it is difficult to feed the wood piece into the saw blade properly since there is very little of the saw table and rip fence extending to the front of the saw blade to support and guide the work piece. A misaligned work piece can be ruined, or worse, can be hazardous to the operator in that the work piece can be kicked back by the rotating saw blade, possibly injuring the operator.
This invention has therefore as its object to provide a self-aligning extension for the saw table and rip fence.
Broadly, the invention relates to an improved woodworking machine provided with a horizontally disposed working table having a width defined by a front marginal edge (that edge toward the workman) and an opposed back marginal edge, and includes a saw blade transverse to the table, such as a rotating saw blade. An elongated work-retainer fence is arranged adjacent the table and extends beyond the opposed, front and back marginal edges of the table. The termxe2x80x9cfencexe2x80x9d is sometimes referred to in the art as axe2x80x9crip fence,xe2x80x9d and it is understood that the two terms as used herein and in the appended claims, are synonymous. The fence has a planar vertical facing disposed perpendicular to the working table, and is parallel with, and adjustably spaced from the saw blade and parallel to the line of the saw blade. Preferably, the fence is substantially rectangular as viewed in transverse cross-section. The fence, along its longitudinal axis, is mounted perpendicular to the table and extends beyond the front and/or rear marginal edge of the table. At least one horizontally disposed support extends transversely from at least one end of the fence and is substantially perpendicular to the planar vertical facing of the fence so that the support is distended beyond at least one of the marginal edges of the table. Further, the support has a substantially planar top surface that is substantially co-planar with the planar surface of the working table. It thus will be observed that at least some portion of the work piece is borne by the support, whereby the blade will cut more true.
Where desired, the support may be integral with the fence as provided with the machine by the manufacturer, or the support may be a separate member attachable to the fence. Thus, the support can be part of the original equipment, or can be attached by the workman when needed, or can be acquired separately from the machine and retrofitted for the after market.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a horizontally disposed support extends transversely from each end of the fence, and each support is substantially perpendicular to the planar vertical facing of the fence so that the supports are distended beyond the front and back marginal edges of the table. Further, each support has a substantially planar top surface that is substantially co-planar with the planar surface of the working table. It thus will be observed that at least some portion of the work piece is borne by the supports, whereby the blade will cut more true, and the workpiece will have less tendency to fall off the rear of the saw table as it proceeds through the blade and becomes overbalanced.